Vamprian chronicles retold
by neoman1338
Summary: Forces ages old arise, and gohan is the only thing stoping the very unweaving of the cosmos themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Yea, I have been away for a long while. Sorry about that, if anyone even remembers this story. I'm going to try and rewrite it.

Long ago, in the time before time, magic roamed the earth. Humans, in their arrogance, treated it carelessly, delving into the arts of it without considering the consequence of their actions. Kingdoms were build around it, armies strengthened. The humans who delved to deep were either killed by the arts, or consumed by them.

Those lucky enough to survive the onslaught were blessed with a wonderful gift. They transcended beyond the bounds of mortals, and broke the barrier of death. Thus spawned the father race of the vampire, its name scattered into the ashes of history so well, even the great Kai's no longer remember.

Blessed with this dark gift the fathers of the race began to think themselves the rightful rulers of the earth. Corrupt by power, they ravaged the earth, forcing their rule over the strong and weak alike. Eventually one took a mate, quite against her will, and spawned forth the first of the greater vampires. Sun was an annoyance, but it was easily ignored.

Immense in power, he vanquished his father, and began to build an army, the magic so deep within him all he needed was taught by instinct alone. His generals he converted from weak human flesh through spell and curse to creatures like him. His soldiers were rabble, a mere fraction of the true power of a greater vampire, unable to even stand the rays of the sun without disintegrating. These blood crazed monsters, able only to draw health from the blood of the living, unlike the greater vampire's, who could drain the energy of the living through sheer will alone, leaving the victim tired, as well as the much more……. Brutal way of the blood.

With a focused target the son removed the fathers of his race from power, and in several cases, from the realm of the living. In the place of the chaos he built a shining civilization; where all were free to read, study learn. And so did one boy learn. Ruinshin, a young noble took to delving deep into the dark arts, and he found a way to channel the energy that turned the old ones into the fathers.

The essence of the vampire species, he stopped the gift from consuming him. Instead he consumed it, and thus was spawned a mix of the father and the greater blood lines. In disgust his family threw him away, and so he began his new life as a street rat, slowly draining the life from the townspeople. Once he had adapted to the new powers he had attained, he began to build a vast city underneath the tomb of one of the fathers.

Through the years, 4 girls did he change. Jade Ferrel, her beauty had him captivated, her fire kept him enchanted. Fearful at first of her new life, she slowly began to return Ruinshin's feelings, and the inner beast inside them became bound. No longer were they restrained by the mere use of words, for thought was their medium.

The next two were sisters, Andrea and Kathryn, two orphans whose parents were unknown. Rather mischievous by nature, the girls thought it would be grand to explore the depths of the tomb, and had for all purposes, chose the wrong time. The two vampires residing in the tomb had just sated the hunger for flesh, and now were eager to restore the lost energy.

The fourth and final girl, Kaylie Jessup was more of a peculiarity than anything else. Jade had taken a liking to her, and looked at her as a sister she had never had. Watching from afar she looked on in rage as her father sold her to countless men and woman alike to feed his gambling habit, and had even indulged in having her himself. She turned the girl, and took her back to her home for her first feeding.

Soon the small clan settled into a routine. Their kinds were nothing but a myth, as far as most were concerned. However, the First greater vampire, the king of this empire had not anticipated his Rabble soldiers being able to breed. Soon the soldiers and their turned off spring began to rebel, driven but the lust for violence. A war broke out crippling the empire. Ruinshin, unable to stand by and watch as the world was slowly driven into madness, cast a spell, obliterating both himself, and the majority of the two species of vampires, and sending the human race back into primitive times on a genetic level.

His clan meticulously went about collecting every part of history they could, effectively wiping the age away. Keeping the remaining vampire hordes in check, they fought for centuries, millennia, until finally, sealed away the scourge of the lesser breed. With a lack of purpose they grew tired, and silenced themselves until their sire's soul returned to the earth. Millions of years later it did, in one Son Gohan.

Awakened by the arrival of their sire's soul they prepared themselves for the meeting that was to inevitably come, readying themselves to re teach him his dormant vampiric powers.

Finally, 11 years after the reincarnation the time came to reveal themselves. Using a simple spell, the girls reduced their outward appearance to 12 years of age, to better communicate with young Gohan. Swiftly did his and Jades soul rekindle the burning passion, but his control of his vampiric nature came at a much slower case.

Not only was young Gohan a vampire, he was another creature, a creature from beyond the sun itself, and it was just as primal and powerful as the inner beast. Each side battled for dominance, so true control was almost impossible for Gohan to control. Jade watched on as the battle waged itself and realized she wouldn't be the only woman to be in his life, his other side wouldn't allow it, it was to willful, to separate of an entity, and to powerful to be quenched by magic or discipline.

6 years of this continued, and Gohan told neither his family nor friends of his clan, nor of his mate. Eventually the time came for Gohan to go to school, and more of a way to influence her love of an acceptable sister-mate than knowledge to learn Jade enrolled with him.

This is where our story begins.

Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I'll work on the second as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here goes chapter two.

:Telpepathy:

"speech"

_Thought_

_**Dream **_

_**Concentration was one of the things Jade Ferrel lacked growing up. Not a healthy thing for a training assassin. Trained in the art of daggers since the time she could walk, her hands felt empty without them, so she often had them within easy reach. Now was NOT one of those times. Unfortunately. She should have been concentrating harder on her mission, and not the strange, albeit cute, man who had been watching her for who knows how long. She knew of him, and she knew he knew. **_

_Concentrate. **She only had one chance to make it out of here. See, she wasn't concentrating on her job, and poisoned the wrong nobles drink. Unfortunately, the noble's drink she did poison was well liked, and well guarded. So, in true fashion, her sects "contact" had immediately tipped someone off. Now here she sat, innumerable stories high, the only way to escape either jump and in all likely hood die, or well.. Be dragged to the nearest room by the soldiers (who ironically enough belonged to the noble she WAS meant to kill) and raped, tortured, then raped again, killed in a nice public are, then in all likely hood raped again, one last time before her body was fed to the damn slaves.**_

_**A throaty chuckle escaped her blood red lips, her curvaceous form crouched to jump, Jade made a forward leap onto the nearest soldier, pulling herself tantalizingly close, and kicked off the fool's armored chest propelling both her, and the rather lovely curtains out the window. **Well, At least it's a nice night to die looking at the stars. **One more thought crossed threw her mind as her long wavy black and red hair flickered in and out of her sight. One she had to make known. "Ohh shit" **_

_**Jade braced herself the best she could, hoping that by some miracle shed survive this fall, closed her green eyes, her namesake, and never saw the shadow that leaped from the roof of the very building she fell from. She did however feel it. Just as she felt the frosty trickle of magic permeate her skin. Just as she felt the razor fangs tear at her throat. **I can't open my eye's… What is that noise? Wha.. wha..wha..** Jade Ferrel's next thought was two weeks later, 3 feet underground, in the pit of dirt her sect had used for centuries past. **_

Gohan awoke with a start. No sweat was apparent, it was hard for a saiyan to sweat, but the movement did arouse the lithe form of a woman that slept besides him. "What's wrong?" Asked wisped a voice sensual enough to melt butter, smoother than any velvet could ever be. Gohan didn't answer. Couldn't answer. The coppery taste _her _blood was to strong. It set loose the beast within him, so it was hard for her to know if even he heard. Strong arms wrapped themselves around him as the reddish black hair of Jade Ferrel, Vampiric assassin, and former mate to Ruinshin, cascaded down his front. Support for his struggle, one she'd never be able to end.

So they sat for several minutes in silence, except for his labored breathing. "Damn." Whispered Gohan. Lucky soldier… Jade did the most mature and reasonable thing she could do, She knocked the wind out of him." You had me worried, you ass". Gohan allowed a smirk to form as a chuckle escaped his lips. " Come on Jade, we gotta get up to go to school. It's a miracle I managed to convinve my mother I went camping to meditate or some such. Come to think about it, I forget just what is I told her."

Jade let out a sigh. "you're an idiot" She began as she moved around the dimly lit room. Objects of all sizes and shapes littered shelves and cabinets, nooks and crannies, most haphazardly thrown around. Only one group of items had a set spot in this room, and that was Jades old amour and weapons. They glinted out threw the blackness, lit by a aura all their own. The mark of magic, so powerful Gohan could smell it. "You're not wearing the monstrosity your mother packed for you either. I may be a corpse long past her time to rot, but I do have taste."

With a quick spell, Jade changed Gohan's cloths to something much more fitting for a undead legend. : You are right though, if we don't leave, we will be late. Wouldn't want that.: thought Jade sarcastically.

Nearly an hour later, the two sat in front of the first class of the day, waiting for the teacher to introduce the two. So many smells assaulted Jades sensitive nose, and she could hear the pulse of thousands of hearts. Already a hunger pounded through her, but she ignored it. Years of training taught her that, all she had to do was concentrate. Gohan looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "You know, you never were good a concentrating Jade" The door creaked open, revealing a middle aged man, with a smiling face. "You two are welcome to come in now, kiddies, don't want to spoil the chance you two have to get into your right places in this school. Mays well send ya in one at a time." Gohan looked at the old man confused. "what's that mean?" Jade let out one last chuckle, as she stepped forward into the biggest buffet she had ever seen. :Uhhg, this is gonna be a long day:

So, there we go. Chapter one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Sorry for the wait.

Jade looked around, her eyes gliding over the students, their life force pulsing to her a beat only her ears could detect. :This may be harder than I thought: sent Jade to Gohan. She slowly walker forward, pacing the old man's steps towards the front of the class, counting the number of heartbeats his frame emitted. _He'll be dead in a week _was the only thought she could make. To much warmth around the room. "Class, today we have two new students, and id like you to welcome them. This fine young lass next to me is Jade Ferrel. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself missy?"

Jade looked around the class, viewing them as prey. "My name is Jade. I read. I fight. I think that's all the majority needs to know about me." She turned her green eyes to the teacher, her green eyes glinting in what seemed to be an aggressive manner. "Where do I sit" she bit out. _I need to concentrate. Tell me where to sit old man. _"Well, Ms Ferrel, since you seem to be in such a hurry, you can sit in the open seat next to Mr. Pencil." The teacher pointed to a seat next to a blonde man, his eyes traveling her form from foot to chest. With a sneer she walked towards the desk and took a seat, glaring at the teacher. : Why are you angry?: came Gohan's mind voice. A snarl is all he got in answer.

"Well, class, lets invite the next student in to introduce himself." The teacher walked over to the door and opened the door, allowing the class its first look at Gohan. He began to step forward when a white streak bumped into him, and went straight into the class. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Sio, I had police business to take care of" came a feminine voice from a figure bent over, gasping for breath. "It's quit alright miss Satan, considering your grades in this class, and such help to the police force, ill let you slide this time" replied the teacher, now known to Gohan as Mr. Sio. "If you will hold up one second miss Satan, you can show this young gentlemen his seat. You will have a new one for now on. One of are new students seemed to be in a hurry to sit down so I gave her your old seat. You don't have a problem with that do you?" Mr. Sio asked. "No, no problem at all," Said Videl, _Wow, I kind of feel sorry for her_ Thought Videl. The new girl was wearing tight, black leather pants, and an equally tight shirt, showing the girls ample figure. Long blackish red hair fell to the small of her back, and around her shoulders in gentle waves, framing a face pale enough to fit a corpse. Red lips (_devoid of make up? Her lips are really that red?) _and green eyes glared at her.

While Videl was studying the new girl, Gohan had walked to the front of the class to begin his introduction. " Hello, all. My name is Gohan. My hobbies include reading, video games and movies. I also like to fight." A snort interrupted Goahns speech, and Videl watched as the new guy, Gohan, turned his onyx eyes (_pure black)_ to the offending speaker. Not surprisingly it was Mr. Pencil, Sharpner to most. "You honestly except us to think you can fight nerd boy? Your built like a pencil. Ya know, that's not safe round these parts. Someone might steal your lunch money. Wouldn't want that to happen now would it?" The class erupted into laughter as Videl watched the onyx eyes harden a bit. " What you think is of no concern to me Blondie" came the sarcastic retort. With a turn of his head, he addressed Mr. Sio and politly asked to be seated.

Videl showed him to his seat, next her new seat, of course. As a fighter, Videl had somewhat of a 6th sense. A way to tell when something was off, and right now it was blaring. These two new kids were hiding something and she wanted to know what. Well, that wouldn't be to hard to find. After all, she was the daughter to Hercule Satan, The man who defeated cell. At least some of his greatness had to rub off on her, right?

:This blonde freak is trying to bed me: Filtered Jades voice through Gohan's head. : Can I kill him? Just a little?: came her pleading voice. Gohan let out a slow sigh.. It was going to be a long, long day. They didn't even have the same classes, how the hell was he supposed to keep an eye on her:No, Jade, no. Any killing of men flirting with you, ill take care of. I have a feeling I'm going to have to deal with this blond freak soon enough.: was his only reply. He sighed again. _Please dende, just let this be a bad start to a great day_

Far above on the lookout, a green guardian closed his eyes in distress. A storm was brewing. He could feel the power of it, feel the evil. No force of nature caused this, and he found himself unable to communicate with his friends. _Please Gohan, be ok._

Chapter 3. Sucks, I know


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Sorry for the wait

Gohan sat silently to the teacher as he droned on about history. Jades mood had certainly lightened and her constant giggles, Which she didn't even bother to stifle, were contagious. Mr. Sio didn't like them either apparently, for jade had already amassed a few detentions. It was even harder to concentrate when the girl, Videl, kept asking about him. He didn't want to talk to her. He wanted to listen to the teacher so he could find out why jade was laughing so hard. Was that really so much to ask:I give up, Jade: sent Gohan. :Why are you laughing?: Jade looked back at him with a grin, and a wink, as she turned her head back towards the teacher. : Am I even getting an answer? Jade?: _Ohh, forget it._

_Its so fun to irk him, _thought Jade. Actually, she found the teacher to rather boring. She was however older than time, so in true form, was just a tad bit insane, and bored. Never a good combination, especially when said combination is being experienced by a vampires powerful enough to shape the cosmos if she so desired. So here she sat, in a class room teaching things she lived first hand, by a guy who looked her senior but in reality was nothing but a spec in the span of her life. How could anyone NOT find that funny? Add on to the fact that she was hungry now, die to all of the fresh food surrounding her. While she could "technically" drain their energy, it wasn't worth the effort. Such control wasn't common, and, well. She was never good at concentrating.

_Ohh, I cant wait for this teacher to die. I'll have to find out if he's got a burial plot. Iv not been dancing in a while. _:You know your not really shielding your thoughts right?: came the amused voice of Gohan. : watch this: sent back the equally amused voice of Jade. Gohan snapped his attention back to reality and turned his attention back to the "Mr. Son, please pay more attention. It's quite unbecoming. Mr. pencil I asked 5 minutes ago if you would please come here to help me with a demonstration before the bell rings. It will only take a second. "Uhh, sure" was the only reply he could think of.

Sharpener raised himself from the seat and began to walk down to the front of the class room. The only problem was, well, the slightly insane, bored, all powerful vampiress who shared the classroom with him, who also happened to be hungry, and to boot, was all but eye raped by said gentleman. Jade watched him walk down the stairs as a wolf watched a rabbit. Siphoning energy from multiple targets was hard. However, single target feedings were always easy, and if she could get laugh out of it, even better. Long since had others people misfortune hit her funny bone. Why should it change now.

Sharpener strutted to the front of the room and made a show of grinning at any female face he saw. "Mr. Pencil, Will you please hold this for me?" asked Mr. Sio. "Sure, teach, Let me get it for ya, Don't want you to strain your back" he said in a voice dripping in arrogance. Sharpener bent down to grab something from a box Mr. Sio had retrieved. The problem was he couldn't lift what was in it. Infact, all of the sudden, he felt really, really tired. How odd… "Mr. Pencil, please hurry. Mr. Pencil? Are you ok? A heavy thud sounded as Sharpener's body collapsed onto the floor, convulsing as if in horrible pain.

:JADE, stop it, NOW: rang Gohan's voice through her mind. She could have, quite easily, but she didn't. Sure, she had taken all of the energy she had wanted from him, but that was for food. She now needed entertainment. She focused her green eyes, a wicked smirk forming on her lips as she watched from her seat as her curse began to take effect.

The pitiful human squirmed soon enough a retched scream escaped his lips, followed by a milky substance that spilled out this mouth and pooled onto the floor. She watched as the classroom began to fade away, replaced with a black void, the filth in the middle of the floor the only thing occupying it. A voice rang through the void. Its familiarity was so chilling it knocked Jade out of whatever trance she had befallen. :_**INDULDGE IN HIS FATE, MY BRIDE TO BE:**_ What Jade did next was something she swore to herself she'd never do. It was to cliché. She fainted, feeling as drained as when she had first risen from the sham of death, Gohan's concerned thoughts filtering uninhibited into he head. _That's not good, _she though. _If I can hear him, he can hear me._ And with that thought, jade knew no more.


End file.
